This training grant will continue to support the training of academic medical surgeon/scientists in basic research into the trauma of muscle and bone, burn injuries, wound healing, and design of limb replacement materials and protocols. This award proposes to train 3-5th year residents in the Department of Surgery, focusing on the section of Plastic Surgery. The trainees will be recruited from national programs as well as from the University of Michigan. This proposed continuation award will be enriched by interaction with the new University of Michigan CTSA Award (Clinical and Translation Science Award). There are sixteen members of the program faculty, from the Department of Surgery, the Dental School, Biomedical Engineering, and The Muscle Physiology consortium at the University of Michigan. The faculty members are Dr. Cynthia L. Marcelo, an epithelial cell biologist and her collaborators, Dr. Steve Feinberg and Dr. Kenji Izumi, both DOS and PhDs. William M. Kuzon is the Section Head of Plastic and Reconstructive Surgery and is co-director on this application. He works in collaboration with Dr. John A. Faulkner and Dr. Paul S.Cederna, Dr. Melanie Urbanchek, Dr. Dennis Claflin and Dr. Lisa Larkin in the Muscle Mechanics Laboratory Research Consortium. Drs Kuzon, Urbanchek and Marcelo also collaborate with Dr. Michael Franz, a General Surgery, in the area of hernia research. Drs Cederna, Urbanchek and Marcelo and Dr. Steve Goldstein are part of the MURI study on limb reconstruction with Dr. David Martin, a Biomaterials Engineer. Dr. Steven R. Buchman is an NIH funded researcher in the area of cranial facial Trauma, working in collaboration with Dr. Steven A. Goldstein, a very well-known biomedical engineer and the Director, Center for Biomedical Engineering Research, University of Michigan. Dr. Maria Soengas is a member of the Dept of Dermatology and mentor, with Dr. Marcelo, of a trainee who is obtaining his Ph.D. under the auspices of this award. Dr. Riley S. Rees is director of the Wound Center at the University of Michigan and is responsible for a wound healing device start-up company. Over the last 5 years we have had attrition due to faculty leaving the University or department or retiring. These are: Drs. William Dunham, Daniel Remick, David Moody, Robert Gilmont, and David Smith. New mentors are Drs Claflin, Franz, Izumi, Larkin, Martin and Wang. Dr. Maria Soengas joined the program this grant period, but will soon leave to a position in Madrid, Spain. The Grant supports two postdoctoral fellows per year, plus supplies, course work and travel allowances. This grant will continue to support the extensive training of medical doctors to enter research/academic careers. Relevance: For American scientist to continue to develop new therapies to treat patients with burns, traumatic injuries such as loss of limbs, and all types of severe wounds, physician scientist need to be trained in these areas of medicine. This award brings together a group of dedicated researchers who are expert scientist who will combine their efforts in at excellent university to train outstanding new physicians (residents) in these areas of healing.